My New Life
This is the 8th episode of The Osmosian Life of Kevin Levin. Plot Argit and an older Kevin were running holding so much weapons. They hid behind a wall. Kevin: What's Taking so long? Argit: I dunno, Kev. They are supposed to be here by now. Suddenly, An Alien poked them. Argit: Oh, Vulkanus. Vulkanus: Argit, Kevin, Where are the Weapons. Argit showed him them. Suddenly, A Laser destroyed the Wall. A Plumber showed his badge. Theme Song! Argit shot quills at him. Kevin was relieved. Several others attacked. Kevin absorbed the Ground and attacked. They ran way and got into Vulkanus's Ship. It launched. Argit: Good. Kevin: What's the fee? Vulkanus: 4 Taedinite Pieces. Kevin: Argit, Maybe, the other buyer- Vulkanus: Ok, 10 Pieces. Kevin smiled. Later, Argit and Kevin were in Kevin's Garage. Kevin: Ok. Last Piece. My Car's Done. Argit: Good Kev. Mrs. Levin came in. Mrs. Levin: I am happy to have you back, Son. Kevin: It's not that you got Divorced from Harvey. I have discovered that Mutant Osmosians get insane. Mrs. Levin: Good to have you back. Here are some biscuits. (hands them cookies) They ate some then got in the car. They arrived near a Forever Castle. A Knight knocked on the Car's Window. Kevin opened the door sending the Knight flying only to land in a river. Kevin came closer to the Knight, absorbed his suit and punched him to drown. Other Knights came in. One Knight gave Kevin a Large Blaster. Kevin shot the Drowning Knight with it making him be sent flying at a Forever Castle Wall. Kavin ran to him and punched him destroying the wall. He took the Knight's Armor off and stabbed him several times. The Knight was already dead anyway. Kevin looked at the other knights and they nodded. Kevin took a sword and cut the Knight's Head off. He took a part from his meat and ate it. Kevin: And that's for knocking on my car! Kevin offered the Knights a piece and they agreed. Knight: Is the deal on? Kevin: The DNAliens are ready to sell Level 5 Technology. Knight: Good. Then, It is Monday. Kevin: Ok. (gets in his car and rides away) Argit: We haven't said of the Fees. Kevin: that's because I want to raise the price at a time it cannot be changed anymore. They laughed. Kevin opened Argit's Door and kicked him out and rode away. Kevin: Argit! The Money is gonna be mine. Magister Labrid was hiding behind a wall. Labrid: Ok. A Deal. I have to find the Omnitrix to stop them. Now, before later, Right Max? (enters RV) Suddenly, A DNALien opened the Rust Bucket's Door. Max saw him and drove. Several DNAliens followed the RV. Max: Labrid, I'll take it from here! Labrid jumps from it. Max recorded something on a hologram. Max: Ok, Ben, don't foil, me! (hides the disk and stops the RV) The DNAliens attacked and captured Max. THE END! Characters *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Mrs. Levin (Pamela Adlon) *Ben (Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen (Asley Johnson) Villians *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) *Argit (Alexander Polsinkey) *Forever Knights **Knight that Kevin Killed (No lines) **Knight that made Deal (Adam Wylie) Category:Episodes